The Commanders Of Chaos
by Cricketishere
Summary: Alpha and Omega are Chaos's most trusted warriors, his Assassins. They've saved billions of lives through out the past 5,000 years, and now they must face their pasts to save their future. rated T for Language/ Violence. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO or any of the characters associated with that title.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys! It's Cricket here, telling you guys thank you for giving my story a chance! It's my first ever published Fanfic, so please let me know what I can do to make it better! Thanks! -Cricket

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

2 months after the Giant War

I was finally back at Camp Jupiter for the first time since the beginning of the Giant War, and I was not having a good day. After it was over, the Seven and I flew back to America, and I stayed as an Ambassador a Camp Half-blood. While I was there, I watched all my Greek friends get rewarded and made Immortal, which they all deserved. Then, afterwards, we had a huge ceremony and a peace treaty was signed by the Greeks and me, as a representative of the Romans. That was the last good thing that happened to me, though I didn't know it yet.

By the time I got back to Camp Jupiter, the gods had already done the awards ceremony. Without me. I'm no one special. It's totally not like I took on two giants while the rest of the seven were busy with Gaia. However, I was told by Gwen and Dakota, my best friends besides Jason, that they did recognize one of the newest campers, Reyna, for helping to defeat a Drakon. Apparently they made her immortal! Not that I'm complaining. I hate it when the Gods feel like they owe me. It makes them loathe me more then usual. Things quickly started to go downhill from there. First, people stopped talking to me. I'd be walking down the street, and people wouldn't even notice. Then, when I tried to enter my praetor quarters, I was stopped by armed guards. Apparently, while I was away, the Romans had voted Reyna to be there praetor, stripping me of the title I'd held for five years. Eventually, all my friends turned on me, except Gwen, Dakota and Jason. That's why I volunteered to go oversee a project at Camp Half-Blood where they were making barracks in case Camp Jupiter ever visits.

Today, actually, is Jason and I's fifth anniversary of being a couple. I took the week off to come and surprise him. I left yesterday, taking my peagus Snow Fyre, to come back. I landed lightly, just outside of town. Gwen was there, waiting for me.

"Hey, Gwen," I said, hoping off Snow Fyre and walking towards her. "Any idea where Jason is?"

"Yeah, I think he's in his cabin. But, Rose, ther-" I cut her off.

"Thanks!' I ran through camp, eager to see my boyfriend.

I paused outside to fix my curly red hair before pushing open the door. I could hear Jason's voice coming from the backroom, the one that he and I used to share while I was still a praetor. I couldn't hear what he was saying, so I crept quietly down to right outside the shut door.

"Oh, Reyna," Jason said, and my blood turned col. He wouldn't, he couldn't... "You're way prettier then that hideous bitch, Rose. I can't believe I'm still with her."

"Me either." Purred Reyna.

I felt tears welling up behind my eyes, but refused to let them fall. Not yet, anyway. I push open the door, revealing my half naked Boyfriend straddling Reyna, who had on only some skimpy under garments.

"Rose!" Said Jason, jumping/pushing himself away from Reyna, who shot me a fake smile. "Rose, I swear, it's not what you think..."

"Oh yeah?" I spat. "I think it's EXACTLY what I think. I think you were about to have sex with that whore. On our ANNIVERSARY!"

"Oh? That-That's today?" he trembled.

"Yes, you Bastard!" I shriek, throwing the nearest object, which happened to be a lamp, at his head. Sadly, he ducked before it could happen. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Rose, sweetheart, I-"

"Save it for someone who cares." I say coolly. I turn, about to run down the hall when Jason grabs my arm.

"Rose, please, let me explain..."

"Explain What? There is nothing more I want to hear from you, _Grace._" I spit out his name like its poison and jerk my arm out of his grip.

I ignore Jason as I run off, through the crowd of people that had gathered around the door. I don't even stop to say goodbye to Gwen and Dakota before hopping on SnowFyre. Once I was too high in the air to be clearly seen, I let the tears fall freely. I land SnowFyre just outside of Camp Jupiter's borders, and let myself cry.

A Few Hours Later...

I snap my head up at the sound of someone –or something- breaking a twig behind me. I whirl around, drawing my sword.

"Show yourself!" I cry.

A man in a black suit steps out of the shadows. "Put your sword away, Daughter of Diana," he said, walking towards me.

My sword point doesn't waver at its place pointing at the man's neck.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to make you an offer."

"Who are you?" I ask cautiously.

"Oh. I'm sorry, that's so rude of me. I'm Chaos, Creator of everything."

I instantly drop my sword and fall on my knees. "My Lord, I'm sorry, I failed to recognize you."

"Rise, little one. I do not make my Assassins bow to me."

I look at him, shocked. "M-My lord, what do you mean?"

"I want you to lead my arm, which I have just decided I need. Do you accept?"

"O-Of course! But, I have one condition."

"Go on."

"I want a fresh start, a new name, and for you to adopt me. And I want my true identity to remain a secret, unless I see fit to reveal myself."

"It is done. Tell me, Daughter, what do you wish your new name to be?"

I thought hard for a moment, before saying, "Omega."

Chaos grinned and clapped his hands together. 'Well then, Omega, come! We've got a lot of things to do, people to meet!"

I look down at the filthy rags I was wearing. "Um, Lord Chaos..."

"Please, just Chaos."

"Ok then, Chaos, can you do something about my clothes?"

"Oh Of course! How could I forget?"

Chaos snapped his fingers, and suddenly I was dressed in a beautiful set of armor, which seemed to be built just for me. It was jet black, and when I pressed a button on my wrist, it retracted to into a thin bracelet.

"Cool!" I say, pressing the button and once again being covered by the armor.

"Are you ready to see your sword?" Chaos grinned.

A double edged blade that matched my armor in color appeared in my hands. Again, it felt as if it were made just for me, which, I guess, technically it was.

"It's made out of Chaotic Obsidian, a metal only I can create. It is the most powerful metal in the entire universe, even more powerful than anything the Gods have." He smiled at my shocked face. "Well, come on then! It's time you met your new commanders."

A/N: What do you think? Tell me in the review box and I'll try and answer any questions/concerns that you may have!

-Cricket


	2. The Army and My Partner in Crime

A/N: Thank you to everyone who gave me a chance! Love all of you!

Chapter 2

The Army

Omega's POV

Chaos snaps his fingers and a portal appears, swirling purple around the edges. I step through, into a large arena, where several people in full armor where sparring. Each one of the figures wore a different color, and the speed they were moving at was too fast for me to see clearly. Chaos cleared his throat, and instantly the people stopped, some in mid swing. They sheathed their weapons and appeared in front of us, forming a line. Now that they stopped moving, I could see that there were 6 of them.

"Commanders, this is your new leader." Said Chaos, gesturing at me. "I'd love to see how this all plays out, but I've got something really important to do. I'll be back shortly."

He zapped out, leaving me alone with a bunch of strangers staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under their glare.

"You're it?" said the one nearest to me. The figure-who, judging from their voice, was a guy- was dressed in blood red armor with an orange cape. Picture a fire, with its constantly changing colors, and that was what s armor looked like. Constantly changing hues, from bright o dark and everywhere in between.

I held myself, like I learned when I was still praetor. "Yeah, got a problem with it?" No of them spoke. "Didn't think so."

No body spoke for a few minutes, until the figure on the end farthest from me said, "Ah screw it. I'm Nightrise, Beta squad leader." This time the speaker was a girl, and she wore brown armor, and an even darker brown cape.

"They call me Scar, and I lead the Gamma squad," said the guy next to her. He wore a light goldfish colored armor, as if it were reflecting the sun's light as it peeps through the clouds. His cape was yellow.

"I'm Storm, Bravo Squad." Said the girl next to him. She wore a light silver armor with a light gray cape.

"Everyone calls me Strong, though I don't see why. I lead Delta squad.' Said the same man as before, the one who had challenged me.

"And I'm Aurora, leader of the Charlie squad." Said the last girl. She wore a light pink colored armor, and her cape was the brightest shade of pink I had ever seen.

"And I'm-"I started to say when I was rudely interrupted by Chaos beaming in, another person besides him clad in pure white armor that shone like the sun on newly fallen snow.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Alpha, and the girl in front of you is Omega. They are you're new leaders, my personal Assassins. Have fun!" And before I could yell at him for leaving me here, he was gone again.

The commanders went through and introduced themselves again. I took the time to size up my new partner. He stood about 6'0, and held himself like I did, like someone who was used to command. You couldn't see his face because it was covered by his helmet, which was said for everyone in the room.

After the commanders where finished introducing themselves, Chaos flashed back into the room. "Yes, yes, you all did very nicely. I will now show the two of you to your shared penthouse. We only have one, so of course you must share!" He snapped his fingers, and Alpha and I were transported into a very large penthouse, at least 700 floors up, judging from the view. We could literally see to where the world curved out our floor to ceiling windows in the living room, over the roofs of all the other buildings.

I walked up to the window, pressing my hand against the glass. 'Wow. What a view."

"Yes, only one like it in the entire universe. And it's yours to share. See you tomorrow, 7 am!" Chaos flashed out again, leaving me alone with a complete stranger.

"Hello, roomie," Alpha says, sticking his hand out to shake mine. I take it, and look deep into his sea green eyes, the only thing visible through his armor. I smile, recognizing them.

"Hello, Percy." I said, pressing the button on his wrist that retracted his armor. Sure enough, there was my best friend, Percy Jackson, standing dumbstruck in front of me. I quickly press the button on my wrist, and as soon as Percy recognizes me he has me in a huge bear hug.

"Rose! You-you're alive." He says, tearing up. "You've been MIA for the past month. The gods, everyone- they all think you are dead."

I stare at him, dumbstruck. "But I've only been gone for a day-"

"Time must flow differently here." He says, pulling away.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We are never going back there, and I'm here with you. Now. Only downside is, I've got to start calling you Alpha now, don't I? I wouldn't want to slip and give us away."

"You're right, Omega. Hey, want to check out the rest of the flat?"

"Yes. I CALL THE BIGGEST ROOM!" I call, running down the nearest hallway.

"Hey, no fair!"

I could bore you with the details of every single room, but I didn't even really notice what they looked like. Didn't need to. Besides, I was too busy trying to find the biggest room before Percy.

Eventually, after determining all the rooms where the same size, Alpha and I settled on two rooms that were directly across from each other.

"Night Alpha!" I call, turning into my room.

"Night, Omega!"

I tried to sleep, I honestly did. But I couldn't. This was the first time since was six I Had a room all to myself. Ja-you know who and I had always shared a room. Even when we were assigned different praetor quarters, we ended up sharing a room-and eventually, a bed. I crawled out of bed, and walked over to Alpha's shut door. I knocked lightly, standing there in baggy pj pants and a messy Camp Half Blood t-shirt.

Percy opened the door, dressed only in boxers-not that I noticed his perfect abs or anything. "What Omega? It's the middle of the night."

"I'm not used to sleeping alone; do you think I could spend the night in your room?"

"Sure he grumbled, messing with his mused up hair. He turned around and walked back to his bed, and climbed in. I followed him, and slid in easily besides him.

Alpha adjusted himself so his arm was resting around me, and I snuggled into his barren chest.

"G'night Omega."

"Night, Alpha." I Whispered. I fell asleep listening to his heart beat gently in my ear.

**A/N: There we go! Chapter two! Hope you liked it! Read and review, my lovely viewers!-Cricket**


	3. Chapter 3: The Assignment

_A/N: Sorry this is so short. It's just a filler. I'll try and update again later this week... And I don't own the PJO series... If I did, House of Hades would be in my lap already with no evil cliffhangers... (Damn you Rick Riodan! Please make Percy be alright...)_

**Chapter 3**

**New Assignments**

**5,000 years later...**

I woke up, curled against Alpha's warm body. Since we had arrived here ages ago, the two of us have shared a bed, right from that very first night.

Weird, I know. I mean, we weren't even dating. But we were the best of friends. And, it helped we happened to have a tie for second most powerful beings in the universe-after Chaos, of course. (Alpha won't admit that I'm stronger). I thought about waking up the sleeping boy besides me with a light shake. I decided against it. Instead, I decided to give him a little...surprise. I snap my fingers, and a bucket of ice forms above his head. He's just starting to stir when I let it fall, letting the ice cubes hit his bare flesh.

"WHAT THE HELL OMEGA!"He yelled, shooting up faster than a rocket. He sat in bed, only his Pokémon boxers on, pulling he covers up to cover his cold chest.

I tried really hard not to laugh, but the look he was giving me was too much. I burst out laughing.

"That's-payback-for-the-he, oh god," I said, attempting to pull myself together. I somehow manage to pull myself together enough to form real sentences. "That's payback for the scorpion down my back yesterday."

I think I forgot to mention that we were so close; we didn't care what the other one did to us. Take your best friend. Now have them be the only person who knows who you are and add 5,000 years of missions together. You are so close; you know what the other one is gonna do before the conversation starts. But when we have blowout fights, we have FIGHTS. Last time (exactly 4,509 years ago) we may or may not have destroyed a few planets in the Glimmer region...Oops.

"C'mon Fish Breathe, get up. Chaos wants us to be down at the arena in-two minutes." Alpha groans, and lies back down. I sigh. "Ok, if you don't get up, I'll show Storm that picture of you when-"

"I'm up!" he yelled, teleporting himself next to me.

I look over at him and smirk. "Race ya?"

He nods. "On three."

"THREE!" we yell in unison, teleporting away.

As usual, I arrive a half second before him.

"HA! Beat you again!" I gloat when he arrives. I looked over at him, and stifle a laugh.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asks.

"Nice boxers," I say as I walk away. He was SO lucky we were the only ones down here already.

Alpha and I were sparing when Chaos flashed in besides us. I stopped mid swing, about to clobber Alpha over the head.

"You two. My office. Now." He said before flashing out again.

We didn't hesitate to follow him. Now, I should explain something. When Chaos says his office, he really means the massive throne room. It's twice the size of Mount Olympus, and it's only got three thrones. The middle one is for Chaos, the one on the Left is Alphas, and the one on the right was mine. We used them in extreme cases of war, and even then only for public appearance.

"Please, you guys might want to sit down," he said, gesturing towards our chairs. Alpha and I share a look; this assignment won't be pretty.

Um, I know you guys aren't going to like this, but your next mission is to help defend the demigods of earth. We've been getting strange readings coming from that part of the universe." Chaos Braced himself from the oncoming verbal attack.

"WHAT!" Alpha and I shriek in prefect unison.

'YOU PROMISSED-" I accuse, but Chaos raises his hand, turning off my voice. My lips were moving, but no sound came out. I hate it when he does that.

I huffed back into my chair, arms crossed.

"I know you don't like them, but they are your family. So you have no choice." He snapped his fingers, and I had my voice again.

"Fine." I huff. "But, If at anytime I believe they are not worthy of saving, after giving them a chance to prove themselves, We are pulling back our troops."

"I'm alright with that." Chaos said.

'So, what troops do you want us to bring?" I ask.

Chaos eyes gleamed with starlight. "All of them."

I groan inwardly, and look at Alpha. Subconsciously, we already know what's about to happen.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" We cry in unison. I win, rock against Alpha's scissors.

"Have fun telling the commanders," I say before zapping myself as far away from Chaotic 1 (that's Chaos's planet) as I possibly could get.

I guess I should explain. While Alpha and I have no clue what the real identities of our commanders are, we do know that they all came from Camp Half Blood and that they all hate the Olympians as much, if not more, then Alpha and I do.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Please don't kill me! I did not mean to take so long! I just don't always have computer access, so... *dodges dish* But hey! Here's the next chapter! And I'll try to update more quickly!_

**Chapter 4**

**How It Went**

**ALPHA'S POV**

Great. Of course she left me to do the dirty work. But, then again, I knew she would win. I always pick Rock, which is my flaw. But then again, one day when I really don't want to do something, I'll get her, and I'll get her good.

She knows why I hate them, why I am the way that I am. After all, I spilled everything to her the moment I saw her again.

*Flashback*

Camp Half-blood, three months after Rose went missing

**I've been part of the search team put together for Rose. She'd run off after returning to Camp Jupiter when she discovered Jason, that rotten little bastard, had been cheating on her. We didn't find out until about a month ago when the Romans moved into Camp Half-blood after their city was overrun by Drakons. Like, plural. Gwen and Dakota, Rose's two best Roman friends, were the only Romans who even bothered looking for her.  
I shake my head. Poor girl probably never wants to be seen again, after that Bitch Reyna stole her place.  
I'm starting to feel how Rose did. About two weeks ago, my dad claimed another boy, Tristan, and every thinks he's amazing because he killed a Cyclops outside of Camp.  
Some people had stopped talking to me entirely; but I know my Girlfriend will always remain loyal. Annabeth. I smile as I finger the box in my back pocket. I hadn't seen her since I left to search for Rose over a month ago.  
I was arriving back in Camp today after the gods called off Rose's search. It was useless anyways. I knew her well enough to know that we would never find her if she didn't want to be found.  
I flew in on Blackjack, and flipped off his back for thrifty feet up (a little trip Rose taught me.) I arrived just in time to see everyone running towards the fire pit. The gods were standing up on stage, and Poseidon had- Tristan by the shoulders.  
Once everyone is inside, my dad cleared his throat. "I'd like to reward my favorite son, Tristan-"ok that stung. "For the bravery he has shown us for defeating a Drakon. Son, would you like to become immortal?"  
Wait. What? I kill three giants, and get a plaque made, and Tristan defeats a Drakon-which I've done- and gets immortality? What the heck?  
"Yes, and Father, I have an announcement to make." Said the scumbag himself.  
"Annabeth, can you come up here?" What is he doing?  
"Annie and I are here to announce our engagement. We're in love."  
"What about Percy?" Calls Grover.  
"Who's Percy?" Asks Annabeth, leaning on Tristan and playing with his curls.  
My heart shatters into a million pieces. How could she? My vision goes red, and instead of heartbreak, I feel rage.  
"I am." I say loudly, revealing myself to the assembly.  
A few of the audience members gasp. Annabeth looks scared.**

** "Percy! Hi." She says jumping away from Tristan and running towards me. "Oh I've missed you." She says, trying to miss me. I push her away.  
"When? When your little boy toy wasn't around to please you, you slut?" I spat at her.  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A SLUT?" Storms Athena.  
I pull out a velvet box, and reveal a ring more beautiful than anything anyone had ever seen. A collective gasp echoed around the room, and Annabeth made a grab for it. I yanked it just out of her reach and snapped it shut, throwing it into my back pocket.**

** "That's why I dare." I say. "I had Leo make it especially for you. But now that you and your boy toy up there are engaged, I guess you won't be needing it." I snapped, then turned around and ran off.  
Annabeth chased (no pun intended) me, trying to get me to give her the ring. I hopped on Blackjack, and before I could take off, she grabbed my hand. **

**"Percy,-" Annabeth said, trying to pull me down.  
I didn't hesitate. I slapped her, hard, across the face. She stood there, lightly touching her check, in shook as I flew away.  
I flew to my mom's apartment, wanting nothing more then to curl up in her eyes and cry, like I did when I was younger. I got there just in time to watch it collapse. I screamed, and searched the crowd for the three faces I knew I wouldn't see. This time, the gods had gone too far. I would never forgive them for this.  
I flew off, to the top of the Empire State Building. I had Blackjack drop me off their. I stood on the edge, ready to jump. Thankfully, the god's hadn't made me immortal, so I could die.  
"Goodbye blackjack." I said, and then I jumped.  
Instead of hitting the New York sidewalk, I landed lightly in an obsidian throne room. I stood up, dusting myself off.  
"Welcome Percy, I am Chaos. And I have an offer for you." Said a man behind me.**  
*end flashback*

I shake my head. I've learned its better not to dwell too long on the past. Besides, it's not like my old friends were made immortal-oh crap. "SHIT!" I yell, as I remember that ceremony after the war.

*Flashback* *Again*

** The war had just ended, and the Romans were heading back to their camp. All except Rose, who was here to make a peace treaty with us. We were all gathered in Mount Olympus, where the Gods where rewarding us for our bravery. **

** I watched smiling as each one of my friends was called up and made immortal. Except for Leo. Poor guy gave his life to defeat Gaia. He literally burned himself up. **

** "ANABETH CHASE!" Rang out Zeus, knocking me away from my unhappy thoughts.**

** I gave my girlfriend's hand one last squeeze before she walked off to kneel in front of the twelve gods. **

** "Since Olympus seems to need rebuilding every few years, how would you like to be our permanent architect?" asked Athena.**

** Annabeth just stayed there, mouth moving but no words could be formed. "YES!" She said, springing up.**

** Suddenly she was surrounded by a glowing light, and even after it was gone you could see a faint green glow around her. **

** I step forward, waiting for my name to be called. **

** "That's it. We will see all of you tomorrow." Said Zeus, dismissing us.**

** I stand there stunned. They forgot about me? I scan the room, searching for my friends to pop out and say, "Surprise!" and be given my immortality, but they were all preoccupied getting praise from their parents. My dad wouldn't even meet my gaze. Finally, Rose meets my gaze across the room and smiles apologetically at me before being whisked off to the dance floor by a beaming Apollo, while being chased by Artimes, who was yelling something about staying away from her daughter.**

** I sulked off, forgotten in the excitement of the party. I snuck home, where I cried on my mom's shoulder.**

***end second flashback***

I can't think about that stuff now. I have work to do.

I zap myself back into the arena, where the commanders had arrived while Omega and I were in the meeting. I telepathically told them to come see me, leaning up against the wall. Within moments, all of them were standing in front of me, waiting to be told what to do.

"Hey guys, Omega wants me to tell you about our next mission. Chaos says all of us are going." I say, not meeting their eyes.

"What is the mission?" asks Storm, fingering the hilt of her sword.

I took a deep breath. "Chaos is sending us back to Earth because he has been getting strange messages and he wants all of us to go."

'WHAT!" scream all of them in unison. The army froze around us, staring at us all in one corner.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" asked Nightrise, lowering her tone so the rest of the army couldn't hear.

"No. But Chaos needs us to be ready to go in ten minutes." I look around at their judging faces. "Look, Omega and I aren't happy either. But we have to go. Besides, I want to see their reactions when we introduce ourselves to the Olympians after we save Camp Half blood."

"Save them from what?" asks Strong, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Didn't I mention? They are currently under attack." On that happy note, I zapped myself into Omega's and I's shared penthouse, where I promptly punched a hole in the nearest wall.

_A/N: There you go! Another wonderful chapter! Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! (Also, I do not own PJO. I am not Rick Riodan, nor am I his son. I'm a 14 year old girl, for Pete's sake.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/n: Wow. I love it when I look on my stats and see all the favorites this has gotten! It makes me feel happy inside. Especially because the fact that I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE GREEK MYHS makes me rather sad._

**Chapter 5  
Arrival  
Omega's POV**

Our Army's were assembled in less than two minutes. Not our best time, but given the circumstances, it was pretty good. (Our best time ever was twenty five seconds, and even then Alpha was late by one second. I still give him crap about that one.)  
"Ok, as your respective commanders told you, our next mission is to save Earth from currently unknown force. You all know the rules, no maiming the campers, no pissing off the locals, and leave any and all arguments alone. Understood?" I say coolly, implying the consequences with a glare as the entire combined army murmured "yes ma'am."

I snapped my fingers and a patrol appeared behind me, large enough for fifty men in a line to pass through.

"Alright. Snap to it. There's a battle being fought down there for heaven's sake." I said, smiling from underneath my helmet.

Alpha and I lead the cheering army through the portal, and the sight we saw made my gut clench. The campers, both in purple and orange, were fighting against each other, paying no heed to Chiron and Lupe, who were trying to calm them down. I put my hand up, and sighed. It was only a demigod skirmish.

My army froze where they stood, disappointed that the only fight happening wasn't with monsters. (Not that they'd care. They'd fight anything.) Stepping forward, I cleared my throat loudly. Not a single person looked my way. I tried again, and again I failed to be heard. By this time, I was rightly annoyed that the campers weren't paying attention.

"Excuse me," I said politely. Not even a glimpse in my direction. Now I'm really pissed. I look at Alpha, and he nods. We snap our fingers, and the two of us are floating about ten feet up in the air, above the middle of the fighting. I take a deep breath and yell, "EXCUSE ME IM TRYING TO TALK HERE!"

Everyone turns and faces us, the people in full battle armor hovering above them. "There. That's better. Now, what exactly is going on here?" I ask, lowering myself slightly.

Suddenly, with a burst of light, a young God appears in front of me. "WHO ARE YOU TO STOP A REANACTMENT OF MY FAVORITE CIVIL WAR BATTLE?" He thundered.

His voice...I feel as if I know it from somewhere... I feel Alpha stiffen besides me, and I realize where I know that voice from.

Not wanting us to appear unsettled, I step forward. "I'm Omega, and that clam mouthed guy over there is my partner, Alpha, and we are Chaos's assassins. We-and more importantly, our armies-were sent to stop the fighting before it got too bad." I say with an air of command. "And who, exactly, are you?" I just want to be sure, before I let Alpha go.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW MY NAME?! I AM THE GREAT TRISTAN, GOD OF BATTLES, AND THE FAVORITE SON OF POSIDEN! I DEFEATED THE GIANTS, GAIA, AND THE DEFEATER OF THE GREAT ITAN KRONOS WITHOUT BREAKING A SWEAT!" Thundered Tristan.

I felt Alpha tense up beside me, and I had to literally hold him back from doing something I know he would later regret.

"Well, Trixe," I said, calling him by the old nickname Alpha and I had made up for him after we had left Earth, "you're wrong about some of that stuff you claim to be responsible for."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR?"

I smirked. "Well, I ain't calling you a truther!"

The demigods below us burst into laughter, which only fueled Tristan's anger. 'YOU'VE INSULTED ME FOR THE LAS TIME! I CHALLENGE YOU-BOTH OF YOU-TO A DUEL, WHERE YOU WILL SEE UST HOW POWERFUL OF AN ENEMY YOU HAVE JUST MADE!"

Alpha and I burst into laughter; a sound that carried across the field of demigods and was echoed by our army.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY? I JUST CHALLENEGED YOU TO FATAL COMBAT!" Tristan roared, red faced.

"You-you think you can beat us!" I said, trying to pull myself back together. I failed, and erupted into another giggle fit.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH, I OUGHT TO-"

"What did you just call her?" asked Alpha, voice suddenly very low and very dangerous.

I sobered up, and just stood there, knowing Alpha well enough o understand that things were about to get very dangerous, very fast.

"You heard me." Tristan said, a smug grin on his face at finally finding Alpha's weakness. "I called her a big, fat, stinking BITCH!"

Alpha flung himself at Tristan, sword drawn. The two tumbled to Earth, creating a shallow creator in the middle of the flat field. When the dust settled, you could see Alpha standing above Tristan, sword point above is neck.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A BITCH AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSAND?"

Alpha's voice echoed above the silent field. Then, from the back of the army, someone started cheering. Pretty soon, the entire field was alive with cries of encouragement, overjoyed that someone had finally stood up to Tristan.

"WE ACCEPT YOUR TERMS OF FIGHTING AND WILL BE BACK HERE AT SEVEN THIRTY TOMORROW AFTER WE SPEAK TO THE OYLMPIANS!" Alpha shouted.

In a flash of black and white smoke, our army disappeared from the field, leaving a shocked crowd of demigods and one very humiliated god.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Omega's POV

Our Army reappeared in the middle of the training hall. I smirked at Alpha, who, as usual, flashed in a few seconds late.

I ignored the stares from my army and walked over to Alpha. "You were slow." I smirked, lightly punching his shoulder.  
I laughed then turned to the army and raised my voice. "Great job guys! As I'm sure you are aware, that isn't the end of our mission. There's something fishy going on down there. Commanders! To me!"

In seconds, the 5 of them where standing in front of Alpha and I. Quietly, so only they could hear, I said, "It's about time the Olympians know who we are, don't you think?"

The seven of us zapped out, reappearing on Mount Olympus. "You know the Drill. Let me and Alpha handle the talking."  
Alpha and I lead our way through the streets. Olympus had changed greatly since I'd last been here. I knew it must have been Annabeth's doing. We passed by the entrance to the Garden of Heroes, where all of the most valiant and recognized Heroes had statues. I paused, and looked longingly at the entrance.  
"Omega-"  
"I know. But can I please take a quick look? It's the only thing I haven't looked at." I pleaded.  
Alpha sighed. "Alright. A quick peak."  
He turned toward the commanders. "Looks like we are making a quick detour. Omega wants to know."  
"That's fine. We'll give you guys some alone time," said Storm, nodding.  
We walked inside the bush covered corridor, into a huge open garden. There must have been at least one hundred statues. I looked at Alpha, and nodded. I looked at the statues in the right, he took the left.  
The first ten statues were all of newer demigods, after our time on earth. Then, I saw a statue of Selena Bearguard and Charlie Beakondolf. The two of them were holding hands. Next to it was Rachel Dare, the first Oracle after the Titan war. She was made immortal for her bravery. I was looking forward to seeing her again.  
The next statue made my heart stop. It was Jason and Reyna, kissing. I clenched my fists in anger. I moved on, seeing statues of all my friends, but none of Alpha or I. When we reached the end, I turned toward Alpha.  
"They forgot about us." I said to Alpha quietly. I hugged Alpha. "And worse, the statue of Jason- it was he and Reyna kissing." I looked up at him, staring into his sea green eyes.  
"Wow, Omega, I'm so sorry. At least Annabeth's statue was standing alone. Wow, that's just- Jason's a dick. C'mon. Head up, darling. We've gotta council to interrupt." He said hatred clear in his voice.  
I straightened up. "You're right. Let's go. I'd love the chance to beat the crap out of that little piece of shit." I said, marching towards the exit.  
I marched right into the throne room, where the Olympians were arguing, as usual. Alpha and I Strode to middle of the room, while the 5 commanders stood in the shadows. I looked around and noticed Jason and Reyna, sitting on thrones besides their parents. Annabeth was also there, sitting besides Tristan, holding hands with that bastard. She was arguing with- can it really be? My heart leapt slightly. Gwen and Dakota were standing there, looking like they did the last time I saw them. I shook my head. I can talk to them later.

I cleared my throat loudly, silencing the room.  
"WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT OUR SACRED CONCIL?" Roared Zeus.  
I rolled my eyes as Alpha started. "Hello again, everyone. I'm Alpha."  
"And I'm Omega!"

"Together, we are Chaos' chosen Assassins." We chimed in perfect unison.

"We are the second most powerful beings in the universe, after Chaos himself." Said Alpha.

"These Lovely people standing behind me are our commanders, Nightrise, Scar, Storm, Strong, and Aurora." I gestured to each one of them in turn.

"And they also hate you guys," Added Alpha.  
"And we are here, per Chaos' orders, to help." I chimed in.  
"We're here because chaos senses something is wrong."  
"And trust me, we aren't happy about it." I said flatly.  
"You've hurt us in many ways."  
"Even know, after we are assumed long dead, you've still angered us."  
"I mean, really? You forgot to dedicate statues to the two most powerful demigods?" Sneered Alpha.  
"No we didn't. We have lots of statues of Jason and Tristan." Interrupted Annabeth.  
I whipped around and eyed the girl that was once one of my closest friends. Before I could say something regrettable, Alpha put his hand on my shoulder.  
"As I was saying, you've pissed us off. A lot."  
"But you need us to deal with whatever it is that's gone wrong." Said Alpha.  
Again, Annabeth interrupted me by saying, "We don't need anyone except Tristan! He defeated a Drakon without any training and with put any weapons!"  
That's the last straw. My skin crackled with electricity. "Shut up, foolish girl!" I yelled. Lightning crackled across the room. I felt my anger growing as the room grew dark. "Your so-called hero, _Tristan_, is already on the list of people I hate, for various reasons. And, since you think Tristan is _so_ amazing, you should come watch us tomorrow at noon when we kick his butt in front of The Chaotic Army!"  
"Omega!" Barked Alpha. "Calm down. She's not worth it." He said in my ear, grabbing my arm.  
I took a deep breath, letting my anger turn into patience. "Sorry. But you, Annabeth, should be very careful what you do around us. Again, you need us to win this war. BUT, tick me off one more time, and the entire chaotic army will vanish into thin air, along with all hope for your tiny world. Do we make ourselves clear?" I stare down every single god and goddess. Not one of them dared to speak. "Good. Now, we have a challenge to complete. Storm! Nightrise! Gather the troops. Tell them we are about to beat some Olympic butt!"  
With that, the seven of us flashed out into thin air, leaving behind a shaken up throne room.

Apollo's POV  
I watched in awe as Alpha and Omega vanished before my very eyes. The throne room erupted into noise, with everyone yelling out there anger. Everyone except my sister and I.  
"SILENCE!" Roared Zeus. "Now, what do we do?"  
"I say," said Artimes, standing up. "We go watch this upcoming fight."

**Me: *dodges knifes and a plate* Sorry it took so long for me to update! School's a bitch! Thanks to all those people who reviewed! As always, thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! It'll make me feel better, since I don't own Percy Jackson! I do, however, Own Rose!**

**Rose: NOBODY owns me, got it?**

**Me: Um...But I made you!**

**Rose: Shut up...**


	7. The Fight

**A/N: Here it is, at per your requests! (See? I listen to people's reviews!)**

Chapter 7  
Waves  
**Omegas POV**

The Commanders and I appeared on the lawn in front of the big house. "I think that went rather well, don't you?" I say, turning to face my friends, a huge grin on my face. Before they could reply, I looked at an empty space next to one of the cabins. "That's perfect!" I gasp.

I snap my fingers, and a huge black cabin with a purple swirling door appears. "There. I think that looks alright for our cabin. See you guys in an hour!"

I leave them standing there with their mouths open slightly as I walk into the portal, taking me straight to the room Alpha and I would be sharing. It was a large room, with a king size canopy bed in the middle. On the sides were two cupboards, one for me and one for Alpha. 

I turned toward Alpha, only to be pinned against the wall.  
"What the Hades? Omega, what was that?" Said Alpha, gritting his teeth.  
"I don't know. She was just pissing me off. Now, about that fight. I want to take Jason." I said, pushing Alpha off me.  
"DONT CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" He yelled, pissed.  
"IM GONNA DO WHAT EVER THE HELL I WANT!" I scream right back.  
"NO YOU'RE NOT!" He yelled, throwing a book at my head. I catch it without flinching.  
"HOW DARE YOU? YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE THESE ARE PEOPLE WE USED TO KNOW, PEOPLE WE USED TO CARE ABOUT, THAT I'D BE RECKLESS? THAT YOU NEED TO LOOK AFTER ME? AND NOW YOU THINK I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF? YOU KNOW ME BETTER PERCY! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I scream at him. He looks at me in shock, which quickly turns into sorrow."Rose, I-" he says quietly, reaching out to me.  
"LEAVE IT PERCY!" I yell, storming away.  
I stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind me. I march off into the woods, by the stream where Alpha originally was claimed. I sat down on the shore, my knees to my chest. Alpha and I hadn't fought like that for over 4,500 years. (That's when he thought I wasn't strong enough to take on the Forbidden Monster on planet 580. I was, and he lost two beautiful vases that I threw at Alphas head.)  
I sat there, alone in the middle of the forest crying my eyes out.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked a familiar voice from behind mad me.  
I turned around, hand on my sword, to see Juniper, Grover's girlfriend, standing there. She looked like she hasn't aged a moment.  
"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Juniper sat down and put her arms around me.  
"I just had a huge blow out fight with my best friend." I admitted.  
"It'll be alright sweetheart. You'll get over it. Besides, I know what'll cheer you up! There's a huge fight about to start any moment."  
"Shit! I'm supposed to be there!" I jump up, eyes wide. I turned to Jupiter, eyes wide.  
"Thank you. I'm better mow. I'll see you later, ok?" I smiled before flashing out.

**Alphas POV**

I heard Omega slam the door. I turned around and punched the wall, leaving a huge hole.  
"Dammit Rose!" I say.  
She doesn't get it.  
What Annabeth said pissed me off too, but you don't see me challenging people to a fight.  
I took a few deep breaths, my anger slowly ebbing away. I finally realized what I'd done. I started a fight, something Omega and I hadn't had in 4,500 years. (She doesn't like the fact that I was right about how she couldn't face the forbidden monster from planet 580 threw vases at my head and accidentally blew up a planet. Oops.)  
I sat down on the bed Omega and I are sharing with my head in my hands. What have I done?  
I stayed that way for awhile, until Nightrise walked up.  
"Knock knock. Alpha, you I'm there?" She asked, poking her head in.  
"Yeah. What's up?"  
"Your fights in three minutes. Get moving, mister."  
I groan and stand up. Nightrise pushes me out front door. I gasp at the sight of Camp Half blood. Earlier I was too busy showing off to see how much camp had stayed the same. I mean, it looked like I had only been gone a few days. Except for the fact that everyone was already in the arena.  
"I know. It hasn't changed." Whispered Nightrise.  
"You're wrong. It has, and it will never be the same." I say, harshly, walking toward the arena, my black cape swirling behind me even without wind.  
I walked in to see that Jason and Tristan where already inside, signing autographs. I scanned the crowd, looking for the other gods. They were in the middle, right in the best seats for watching the fight. I looked at my troops. My vision had improved greatly since Chaos had adopted me. I watched as a few soldiers made bets on who would be the first down. I just laughed.  
"Hey, you, where's your partner, the hot chick?" Asked Jason, strutting over.  
"I don't know where my partner is." I said flatly.  
"Whoa, sorry bro, didn't mean to call your girlfriend hot." He said, throwing his hands up defensively.  
"She's not my girlfriend." I replayed, trying my best not to get pissed already.  
"Alright! That means she's free to play- I mean, Seduce. Aw, whom I kiddin? I'm in it for the sex!" Jason punched the air. "Think I've got a chance?"  
"No. She doesn't do 'love' or sex or anything like that, not after an idiot broke her over 5,000 years ago. Besides, she HATES guys like you." I said flatly, professionally hiding my anger.  
"Whatever you say, bro. But once she gets a load of these bad boys," said Jason, flexing his biceps, "she'll be all over me. Then, well, it's to the bedroom for some-fun."  
Before I could say something snarky, Omega walked into the arena. She strode out into the middle and raised her hands. Instantly the crowd fell silent.  
"Good afternoon everyone! As you know, I was insulted by Tristan, god of Heroes. So, as is customary, I challenged Tristan and his buddy, Jason, God of storms, to duel Alpha and me. The rules are simple: you are out when someone removes their helmet. This will continue until only one team remains, whiter or not only one team member remains. Anything goes, except permeant maiming/scaring/disintegration. Please remember that if one of us accidentally flies into the crowd, don't try to steal our capes. Zeus, will you say start? Gwen, time us." Said Omega, walking over toward me.  
"You get Tristan, Jason's all mine." She whispered.  
I nodded slightly.  
"BEGIN!" Called Zeus.  
Tristan and Jason drew their weapons and began circling us. I just smiled.  
Tristan and Jason charged at the same moment. Omega and I simply stepped out of their ways, allowing them to knock into each other. They clattered to the floor in a heap of metal.  
The Chaotic army burst into laughter. Tristan got up first, booing Jason over the head with the bunt of his sword. He looked at me, eyes narrowed.  
"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUTTA ME!" He roared, throwing his sword at my head with lightning precision.  
The sword raced toward my face faster than a bullet. I easily grabbed the blade inches before it hit my face.  
"Not your wisest move." I said, letting the sword clatter to the ground at my feet.  
Within the blink of an eye I appeared at Tristan's side. Without a word, I knocked him to the ground. I kneeled on his chest and pulled off his helmet.  
"TIME!" Called Gwen.  
I looked over at Omega, and noticed for the first time she wasn't finished with Jason just yet. She had him dangling upside down in the air, desperately holding onto his helmet.  
"Need help?" I ask, standing up.  
"Naw, I think I got it." She said, suddenly dropping Jason on his head.  
She walked over and easily pulled the helmet off Jason's unconscious body. Our army erupted into cheering. Everyone else was too dumbstruck to make any noise.  
"Hey, Gwen!" Called Omega. "How fast we're we?"  
"Alpha had 26 seconds, you had 45." She called back.  
"Oh Chaos! I knew I shouldn't have knocked him out!" Cursed Omega in frustration. "I can't believe I was slower then you!"  
"Me neither!" I said, gently knocking into her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time.  
We laugh, and causally walk out of the arena, leaving the silent gods behind.  
"So, what where you and Jason talking about?" Omega asks as we walk towards our cabin.  
"You. He thinks that he had a chance of getting in your pants. I told him you weren't interested, but he didn't listen." I say when she gives me the evil eye.  
"Gosh he's such an idiot!" She says, fuming. "When I get my hands on him..."  
"Easy there, tiger, we don't want Chaos mad at us." I say.  
Omega freezes in mid step. "Oh shit. We were supposed to keep him updated."


	8. Punishment

Chapter 8

Punishment

Omegas POV

Alpha looks at me. "Oh shit. We better-"

He didn't even finish before the two of us were whisked through space to Chaos' throne room.

"Thanks for letting me know everything was alright." Said Chaos sarcastically, looking down at us. "What the Hades where you thinking, challenging those two like that! Nice battle by the way, made me laugh. But you must be punished for being so foolish!" He said, shaking his finger at us.

Alpha and I bowed our heads. "Sorry my lord." We say in unison.

"Sorry doesn't cut it I'm afraid. As punishment, you've got to reveal yourselves."

"WHAT!" Alpha and I shriek in unity.

"Yes. You've been in hiding long enough. It's time. You've known, you've always known, that you couldn't hide forever. Besides, as much as you hate to admit, they are your family."

"Those people are not my family. You and Omega are my family, my life. Complete restart, remember?" Said Alpha defensively.

My heart twanged. He only thought of me as family? After everything? I'd never say it out loud, but I'd had a crush on Alpha back when he was still Percy. I mean, c'mon, a 6"2, completely ripped male who was nice and firm (please don't ask) and my partner in crime for over 5,000 years? There's gonna be some kind of sexual tension! But he doesn't feel the same. He would've said something otherwise.

"Omega!"

Alpha jarred me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, same."

"We'll, it won't be just you. Your commanders are going to reveal themselves to. In fact, I'll be there to personally oversee that you do it." Said Chaos. "And no buts about it!"

Chaos snapped his fingers and Alpha and I were right where we'd been-only 100 ft above it in midair. We dropped, and, using our powers, landed lightly in front of a crowd of awed campers.

I subconsciously wiped the nonexistent dust of my unflawed armor. I turned toward Alpha, ignoring the crowd of people.

"C'mon, let's go find our commanders and tell them the news." I said, taking his arm and pulling him behind me.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Alpha's POV

Omega led me towards our cabin, literally dragging me along.

"What's the hurry, Princess?" I grumbled.

She stopped dead and whipped toward me, our faces inches apart, close enough for me to see her amazing blue eyes were filled with fire.

"Don't call me princess. Ever." She said, growling.

I gulped. "Y-yes Omega."

Satisfied, she turned back around and continued on her path back to our base camp. I had to jog to keep up with her brisk pace.

"So, why are we heading back to base?" I ask, straining to keep up.

"I'm going to activate the beacon."

I look over at her, shocked. The beacon was hardly used; in fact we'd never used it before. It's an emergency call to our commanders and means that they have to zap ASAP to our location.

"So, why are we using it again?" I ask, trying to hide the fact that she'd lost me.

"I don't feel like trying to figure out where they all are, I'm too lazy and I know you won't do it without me. So hurry up!"

Within a few moments we'd arrived and Omega set straight to work. I hate to say it, but I was useless when it came to technology. I couldn't even dial a phone without help (and believe me, it's embarrassing). I sat on our bed and watched Omega work. She'd let her armor qo back into the black bracelet on her wrist, preferring to work in jean short shorts and a tank top, both of which showed off her incredible body. I watched every moment with my eyes, following every bounce of her hair.

"There!" She said, pressing a button. The machine whirred to life, and a huge blue beam shot out from the ceiling. Smiling, Omega turned and faced me. She had oil on her face and clothes from where she'd wiped her hands.

"I'm gonna go wash up. Be out in five," she said, walking towards our private bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door had shut behind her, he commanders started appearing.

"What is it? What's happened?" Says Storm worriedly.

"Ummm..." I glance towards the bathroom door. You can hear the shower going. Shit. She was gonna let me tell them. Again.

I sighed in defeat. "As punishment for not keeping Chaos updated/starting a fight with Jason and Triston, Chaos is making all of us, the commanders, reveal our true identities to the Olympians and the campers. Tonight. In-" I check my watch. "Ten minutes." I look up, bracing myself for the huge fit that was about to happen.

"Ok." Said Storm, shrugging.

"Fine by me," said Scar.

"Yay!" Shrieked Aurora, giving me a big hug.

"Whatever." Scoffed Strong.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Said Riptide, cracking his knuckles.

"That it?" Asked Nightrise, indifferent.

I stared at the six of them in shock. "You aren't mad?"

"Na, we knew this was coming eventually. "Said Scar, inspecting his knife.

"Besides, don't you want to know who everyone else is?" Asks Nightrise.

"Yeah, I'm especially curious about who you and Omega are." Said Storm. "Speak of the devil, where is she?"

"I'm right here." Said Omega, I merging from the bathroom again in her sparking black armor. "Sorry I was late, I had to set up the beacon and I got lots of oil on me. It's not worth it if when I remove my helmet I'm covered in grease."

"Wait, hold on a sec. You know who Omega really is?" Scar asked me, shocked.

"Yeah, since our first day. She guessed my identity. It's alright though, she's it. I have no clue who any of you are, don't worry." I said sheepishly.

Aurora squealed again. "OMG, I've totally gotta go get my troops together! I'll see you guys in a few!" She flashed out in a cloud of pink dust.

The other commanders all mumbled excuses and zapped out to regain their troops.

Once we were alone, I turned on Omega. "Thanks for letting me take care if that. What if they'd been pissed?" I said fuming.

"Calm down, I already knew how they'd react. I'd asked what they had thought about that a while ago."

"You act as if you aren't even slightly mad." I accuse.

"You're right. I'm tired of hiding it, Alpha, and so are the others. Unfortunately, Chaos forbade us from revealing ourselves until otherwise told to do so. It's not a bad thing." She said, shrugging it off.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, pissed she never said.

"Because I knew you'd act like this!" She snapped.

"Of course I will! I don't want people to know! I hid for a reason! What purpose does this serve if I'm just gonna throw it all away?"

"You can't run forever. The past catches up with everyone eventually, especially if you live forever."

"Well, what if I don't wanna stop running? What if I'm enjoying myself running?" I say quietly, moving closer to her until our faces were inches apart.

"Don't worry, we've still got so many planets where they have no clue who we are. We can run away after the war, lose ourselves in the clutches of reality." She whispers.

"What if I don't want this to end?" I said my voice barely audible.

"Then don't let it end."

We stood like that for a few moments. I searched her eyes for any signs of what she wanted. I leaned in slightly, shortening the gap between our lips, our helmets pressed into each other. She pulled back, turning her head away. My heart fell. Even though I knew better, I'd still hoped she'd feel the same.

"We better go." She says flatly, not looking me in the eyes.

"Wait," I grabbed her hand before she could zap away.

"Omega, I want us to go last."

She scoffed. "Obviously. Let them try and figure it out before we reveal ourselves." She smiled, and grabbed my hand, intertwining it with hers. "Together."

I smiled. "Together."

******A/N: Hehe…...I'm Evil, I know! So many of you ship Alpha and Omega, and I went and did that! Now, I'd just like to thanks to all the lovely people who read this story! Please let me know if I did something (grammatically wrong... I can't fix what I don't know!)**


	9. Revelations and Family Feuds

Chapter 9

Family Feuds and Revelations

Omega's Pov

I intertwined my hand with Alphas. "Together" I whisper.

"Together." He agrees.

We zap ourselves to center stage in the fire pit. Everyone one else, including the gods and chaos himself, were already their. I looked around, forgetting I was still holding alpha's hand until Nightrise, who had walked up to us, nudged me slightly. I quickly dropped his hand, blushing slightly. Thank Chaos I was wearing my helmet.

"We ready to start?" I ask my commanders.

They nodded.

"Alright, so, figure out who's going first while I go introduce us." I said, turning to face the gods, who were conveniently in the best seats.

I cleared my throat, and raised my hand, silencing the entire stadium. Everyone was watching Me and Alpha, who stood besides me.

"Right, ok. Hi everyone." I start, making it up as I went. "Um, we'll, I'm sure you are wondering why we asked all of you to come here. Well, for those of you who haven't heard, I'm Omega-"

"And I'm Alpha."

"And we are the Assassins of Chaos, his Seconds in command, his most faithful sergeants." I said, shooting a glare at Alpha for interrupting me. "And this our punishment. We weren't supposed to make any sudden change of plans without alerting Chaos, and that fight we had earlier with Jason and Tristan counts as a change of plans. So, we are to reveal ourselves to you along with the 5 commanders of our Army. Here's the thing- we've never done this before. I have know idea who my commanders are nor do they have any idea who Alpha and I are. We decided that our commanders would reveal themselves before alpha and I did. Oh, and please refrain yourselves if you see somebody, we dont want to crowd the stage. After everyone has gone, you may come up and greet , without further ado, here they are; the official Commanders!"

I gestured for one of them to come forward. All five looked at there feet for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

"Aw, screw it." Said Strong, marching to take Alpha and Is spot at center stage.

He pressed a hidden button on his wrist that instantaneously compressed his entire suit of armor into a wristwatch. Their were gasps from some of the gods as well as the campers.

"My name is Charlie Beckondolf, Son of Hesphestus." He said.

Before he could even finish speaking, Aurora was sprinting at him, her armor retreating into her necklace.

"Charlie!" She shrieked, throwing herself on him and was full on kissing him.

Storm strood forward, her armor retreating into a ring on her left hand.

"Hi, um, I'm Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and former luetenint of Artimes. That girl was Selena Beauregard, Daughter of Aphrodite. She and Beckondolf have a thing." Before Zoe could blink I ran and hugged her.

"I missed you, Zo." I whisper in her ear.

Her eyes widened in shock as she recognizes me then, since I did travel with my mom's hunters for awhile. I pulled back and smiled. She led Beckondolf and Selena, still shocked they'd been side by side for so long and not knowing it.

Nightrise went next, walking forward timidly, her armor shrinking away into a bracelet . "Hi guys, my names Bianca DiAngelo, Dau-" she didn't even get the last words out before a very familiar boy tackled her in a hug.

"Bianca!" Shrieked Nico, sobbing tears of joy.

The scene was so cute none of us had the heart to pull Nico away. (And we were scared of what he'd do to us!)

The two of them moved to the side to talk more

Alphas POV

Scar was the last commander to go. He walked awkwardly up to the front. "Um, hi. I'm probably not going to get as well a reception." He pressed a button, and his armor faded into a ring on his right hand. "I'm Luke Castillion, Son of Hermes."

The entire crowd was silent, you could feel the tension in the air. I caught Omegas eyes, and she dipped her head slightly. I strod towards Luke, towards my old enemy.

"Hiya, Luke." I gave him a man hug before turning towards the audience. "I don't care what you've been told about Luke, but he was a true hero. If he wasn't, Chaos never would've let him join. He killed himself to destroy Kronos, his life's work." Silence.

Then, from behind me, the other commanders started cheering, and soon the entire crowd was roaring in a welcome.

"Thanks," mutter Luke to me quietly as we turned and started walking back towards our group.

"No problem, besides I kinda owed you. Big." I said.

I looked up at Omega, and she was beaming. You couldn't see her smile, but I'd lived with her long enough to read her body language.

She walked towards me. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Together we walked toward the middle of the stage. Once again, Omega raised her hand and silence fell upon the arena.

" I know how eager you all are. I mean, c'mon, we've been hidden for so many years its not funny. But again, I must stress, you are not aloud to tackle us or shower us with kisses, even if you really really want to. I'd probably blow your head off." Said Omega, naturally getting along with the crowd. Everyone laughed. Even Zeus cracked a small smile. "Now, when you've lived as long as we have, you tend to make enemy's. some of ours are here tonight. Just know: 4,500 years ago scientists on earth noticed the rather sudden absence of Two planets in our solar system from the sky. That was Alpha and I- accidental, of course. He wouldn't admit I was stronger then he was."

"I am too!" I said laughing.

"Am not! Anyway, we have more power in our pinkys the. There is among all of the Greek and roman gods, even the minor ones. "

She let that sink in for a moment, taking the time to mutter, "I'll go first."

She looked up at the audience and grabbed my hand, intertwining it with mine.

-•-•-•-•-

Omega's POV

I unconsciously grabbed Alpha's hand, intertwining it with mine.

I gently pressed the button on my wrist that folded my armor back into a bracelet, revealing the same outfit I had on earlier. I heard the audience gasp.

"Hi, my name's Rose Johnson, Daughter of Artimes, and the Second most powerful being in the universe, even more powerful then Alpha." I joked, knocking into him slightly.

Before I could say another word, I felt myself enfolded in a hug bear hug. " My baby, my precious, I've missed you!" Cried my mother, sobbing to my shoulder.

I lost it then, and for the first time in century's I started to cry.

"I missed you too mom." I pulled away, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Now you've gotta get back to your seat, we've got one more person to do."

She flashed back, and I scanned the crowd for anyone else. Gwen and Dakota looked overjoyed, and Jason, well, he was shocked.

"Bet you thought I was dead, didn't you, Grace?" I spat, looking him deep in the eyes. "We'll, news flash, for all of you: I remember EVERYTHING you ever did to me, and let me tell you, I hate every single one of you who ever wronged me. I don't forgive, and I verge my don't forget." I looked each one of my old enemies in the eyes before nudging Alpha slightly.

"You're turn," I whisper.

He looks at me through his helmet slits.

"I'm scared." He whispers back.

I grab his hand again. "I'm right besides you, til the bitter end."

Alpha nodded, and looked at the crowd. He glanced back at me one last time before pressing a button on his wrist, his armor folding into the watch I know so well.

The crowd erupted at the sight of him. He had to shout just to be heard. "My name is Percy Jackson, Ex son of Poseidon!"

Silence.

"WHAT!" Erupted Poseidon, fuming.

"You heard me. When I left all those years ago, I took a new name and a new father, Lord Chaos. I cut all my ties to this planet, this life. Last time I was here was when Iceland exploded." I giggled, remembering that argument. "And whatever Rose says that was not my fault!"

"PERCY YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Posiden.

"I don't take orders from anyone but Chaos, and sometimes Rose 'cuz she scares me." Percy said, lightly nudging my shoulders.

I've known him long enough to be able to tell what he's thinking. Percy would never admit it, but he's trying not to break, not to give in to the anger that must be flowing through his brain.

I squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know I'm still here.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY OF THAT! TRISTAN IS TWICE THE PERSON YOU WILL EVER BE!" Poseidon's words cut through the air like a knife.

I felt Percy tense up besides me. Before he could say something I know he'd regret, I stepped up, facing Poseidon directly.

"You're wrong." I said quietly, my words going far over the complete silence. "Percy has been, and always will be, ten times the man you or Tristan will EVER be, Posiden. I've seen him face entire army's, entire planets that deserved to be destroyed for the wrongs they've commuted, and not once has Percy ever tried to completely destroy them. He NEVER gets mad, and when he does, he doesn't take it out on people who have done nothing wrong. Just last week, Poseidon, you and Tristan sank Florida without a second glance. Over 5 million people, dead. All because someone has forgotten you don't eat seafood." I spat.

The entire crowd looked at me in shock.

"This concludes our presentation." I said, zapping Percy and I into our room on Chaos' planet.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

A/N: How many of you saw that coming? (The commanders, I mean.) Thus is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, and well, I really like it. Yeah yeah, I know it's Cliche, but whatever. It's cute. Review and tell Me what you think! Also, unless you want me to go weeks without updating, you should participate in the poll I have on my profile! I'm trying to figure out when a good weekly post date is! Thanks in advance!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ok, so I'm just going to stick with calling them Alpha and Omega because that's easiest for me. And thank you for all the beautiful reviews. They always make me smile!

Sherlockian: Thanks for the compliment! I found it on Google while looking for something else. I would've given credit earlier, but it wasn't signed when I found it.

Death is my daddy: aww! *blushes*

Chazaq: 1) Thanks! 2) Where did you come up with your name?

(Rose was wondering)

(noise heard in the background)

Rose: DID SOME SAY ROSE JOHNSON?

me: oh no...Not again...

-·········-

Chapter 10

Repercussions

Omegas POV

We landed in the middle of Alpha and I's penthouse on Chaos' base. It was the only place I can think of that the gods couldn't flash into that our commanders/chaos could.

"WHAT THE HELL OMEGA!" Shouted Alpha, shoving me.

"You would've done something drastic. I jus-"

"YOU JUST GAVE THEM SOMETHING TO USE AGAINST ME!" Alpha was seething with rage.

I felt the room heat up about 100* . Did I mention the penthouse is the only room that can safely contain our rage? Chaos fixed it after we destroyed those planets just in case we had any (major) arguments.

"I WAS PROTECTING YOU!" I yell, hurt that he doesn't appreciate what I just did.

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING! IM JUST AS STRONG AS YOU ARE! I CAN HOLD MY OWN AGAINST MY FATHER! "

" WITHOUT BLOWING UP HALF OF THE WORLD?"

Stuff was flying around the room now, flying towards the walls and windows.

"THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! I'M MORE IN CONTROL THEN THAT! "

"ARE YOU SURE? REALLY, ARE YOU SURE? CUZ I'M NOT! AND I THOUGHT YOU'D APPRECIATE ME TRYING TO STAND UP FOR YOU AND STOPPING YOU FROM HURTING ANYONE!" Tears were streaming down my face, cape rising instantly in the room's heat. " YOU KNOW WHAT? I TRUST YOU WITH MY LIFE! CAN'T YOU TRUST ME? I THOUGHT YOU DID! AND YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! I THOUGHT I KNEW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! CLEARLY I WAS WRONG!"

I got right up in his face, my voice now dangerously low. " I look at you and while your face looks like him, you are NOT my best friend. Not anymore. Cuz the person I'm looking out, I know NOTHING About."

The stuff flying around the room dropped to the floor, and the room cooled off a little, enough so my tears didn't evaporate.

When Alpha saw my tears, he stopped and the room cooled off completely. He reached out for my arm.

"Omega-"

"Save it." I spat, zapping away.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Alpha's POV

What have I done? I think as Omega zaps off. I don't even try to follow her. Instead, I throw a punch at the nearby wall, breaking through it to the outside. I didn't even feel anything on my hands, and when I looked I hadn't even scam ratchets them.

I sank to my knees and started to cry. What have I done?

-•-•

Omega's POV

I landed in my favorite place, the Gardens of Babaloyn 2, on the plant Flora of the Gardenia region. Alpha and I had our first mission here all those years ago.

I smile, picking a golden Rosé as I remember it.

*Flashback*

Alpha and I had been Assassins for quite awhile now, about 500 years, After all that time, our training was finally complete. We were sparring in the arena

when chaos called us up to his office.

"I think it's time you two got your first assignment. I need you to go to the planet Flora, in the Gardenia region. You need to overthrow the current ruler, and place the rightful heir, Lillth, on the throne. Go on, shoo!" Chaos didn't even let us get a word in before sending is off to a strange world we knew nothing about.

When we got there, the first thing I noticed was the smell. Imagine bath and body works after a bunch of middle schoolers have been 'trying' EVERYTHING. Then I noticed all the flowers, flowers that towered far intro he sky. Then there were the ones that were smaller the your pinky finger.

"What is this place?" Alpha says, covering his nose.

"A voice behind us said, 'Welcome to Flora. You here to help?"

*end Flashback*

I smile, studying the rose in my hand. They only grew here, in the palace gardens. Alpha had genetically created them for the 1,000 anniversary of our leadership roles. He left them here for me so I may visit whenever I wish and they will always be well taken care of, a promise to me that no matter what, we would always be closer then family.

So there I sat, middle of an Alien garden, holding a golden Prose, bawling my eyes out. This was not how I pictured the day going.

-•

Me: ok, sorry it's not as long, but SOMEONE *cough ROSE cough* is buzzing in my ear telling me I should update today and outs the only way to shut her up. Here, listen.

ROSE: *singing along badly to A Very Potter musical* AND THERE WILL ALWAYS BE GUYS LIKE POTTER!

Me: it's distracting to write when she sings the same song again and again without break!

Review, my darling, and check out the poll on my profile page!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

Chapter 11

Make ups and empty threats

Alphas POV

After waiting a good twelve hours with no sign from Omega, I decided it would probably be safeish to try and find her. I zapped to the Gardens where I knew she'd be, sitting under the Golden Roses I made special for her, as a present.

Sure enough, there she was, crying her eyes out. I dont say a word, only sit down besides her and wrap my arms around her petite firm. She instantly curled against me, turning herself so she was crying into my shoulder.

We sat there for a few hours, not speaking, until Omega cried herself to sleep in my arms. Once she was completely asleep, I zapped us back to base camp at CHB, where Chaos was nervously pacing the room.

"Where've yo-!"

I shushed him, nodding at Omega's sleeping form cradled in my arms. I laid her gently in our bed, tucking her in before leading Chaos out of the room and shutting the door behind us.

"WHERE DID YOU GO? DID YOU DESTROY ANYTHING? DI-"

"Shh! We went back to our penthouse where we had a huge fight, safely contained. Then Omega zapped to Flora, were I found her. We've been there ever since. Oh, and she cried herself to sleep in my arms." I said, frustrated. Luckily, we were alone.

"I mean, it's three words. Why can't I just man up and say them? Urge!" I punched the wall, breaking it. "The look on her face when she told me she didn't know me anymore, that hurt. I should've gone after her, kissed her, told her how I felt."

I looked at Chaos. "Why doesn't she understand I can fight my own battles?"

Chaos looked at me with his all knowing eyes. "You should ask her. But, let her sleep. I happen to know she's been unable to sleep for months."

I state at him. "What?"

"She-"

"AHHHHHHH!"

I was besides Omega in a heart beat. She was white as a sheet, sitting stright up in bed, breathing heavily.

"OMEGA! WHAT IS IT? ARE YOU-"

I ask worriedly.

"I'm fine. Jus-just had a nightmare." She said, her voice shaking.

I could tell she was hiding something, something important, but I didn't press. I didn't want to get her mad at me- again. Then again, she's sexy when she's pissed.

I realized then she was staring at me expectantly.

"Omega, I-"

"It's alright. I forgive you." She says, smiling.

Shit. She thought I was apologizing.

"No, Omega, I-"

Again I was interrupted, this time by Scar bursting into the room, eyes wide in fright.

He was panting hard, and need a moment to catch his breath. When he was ready, he looked me in the eyes and said the one thing, in the entire universe, that I'm scared of.

"The Mocs are back."

I stare at him in rock, mouth gaping, for half a second.

"WHAT? No, they can't- I destroyed their entire armada, their planet, a thousand years ago! How- Luke, are you certain?" I ask, a hint of terror in my voice.

I risk a quick glance at Omega. She looked terrified. I'm sure I did, too. Hang on, I better explain.

The Mocarians (Mo-car-Ian's) or Mocs, are originally from the plant Oh of the Exiles system, three galixys over. They were a failed experiment of Chaos, one that was too smart, too bloodthirsty. They are the same height as humans, but the Mogs are reptiles. They speak in a series of hisses and clicks, occasionally dropping into English. Chaos placed them there and forgot about them. At first, everything was well. The Mocs were a peaceful race, one dedicated to science and expansion. There planet was large and full of resources, but then came the Expansion.

Within 5,000 years, the Moc Scientists had harvested all the resources, leaving the planet an empty shell. The people were overpopulating it by more then the planet could hold, so they converted the entire inside into a huge ship. Think Death Star, but bigger. Lucky for them, but unlucky for the rest of us, the moc scientists had managed to creat technology that surpassed the rest of the galixeys by millions, even billions of years.

unsatisfied by their lack of resources, they started invading other nearby planets. A society once dedicated to science and research now became the most feared beings in their gaxily, with over a million starships at their disposal.

With 10,000 years, they completely distorted the Exiles system, leaving nothing left but their homeland and a bunch of space dust.

Then the Moc warriors turned their sights on other gaxileys. The warriors ditched the planet where those they saw unfit to fight on it (older people, women and children, scientists) to continue research in the Exiles galixy while they went to others.

At the height of their power, one moc was enough to make a planet terifed, two would make people flee, and three- well, that's when you knew you were doomed. Entire civilizations, eliminated within a day. And the mocs didn't even blink. They destroyed three whole galixeys before Omega and I came.

Unfortunately, we didn't have a large enough army to even cause a threat until 4,000 years ago. By then they had destroyed the Andramada system, the most beautiful system of all. We were sent in to stop them.

This started the first intergalactic war, the worst war ever to be had. (Take every single battle known , combine them, and you will get one hours worth of the causality, and that's if it was a good day. Most days entire civilizations where destroyed within two or three human hours.) The Mocs verses the universe, with the steaks being them or the rest of eternity. The war was cruel and long, lasting for over 3,500 years. We were losing- by a lot. We were losing more men everyday, and planets were still being erased from existence.

Finally, in one last suicide attempt, Omega and I took our Commanders and the rest of our troops, which by now was only about thirty people, into the heart of the nearest moc ship, which just happened to be the one the emperor was on. We had our troops get in pairs and each pair took a spaceship, as a distraction while Omega and I zapped into the center ship, where the emperor was on. The battle lasted ten hours, and we last Half of our remaining troops. But Onega and I fought our way through the ship, and placed explosives on the engines, then zapped out at the last moment. In one mega blast that destroyed twenty planets, the entire moc fleet was wiped out. The war was won. Omega and I's last job, blowing up the home world, was completed within the hour. Not one Moc survived. Omega and I were given the biggest awards from every planet that knew about the war (hey there are other primitive planets out look at earth!), and we are considered gods on many. But it took 500 years to get over the losses we suffered, both planetary and troop wise. Even now, I still have nightmares about that final battle, the emperors face as he told us his final plans were to destroy Chaos himself.

People across gailxeys started to slowly forget about the Mocs, as they do with every war every to be fought. People began to think that the move write fake. An empty threat to Children are that if they misbehave, the Mocs will there were others that knew better, that still tremble at the mere mention of their name.

If the Mocs were back, we were screwed. Our troops couldn't withstand another intergalactic war. Maybe in another thousand years, but certainly not so soon. We haven't even gotten a third of pour armies back! We'd better pray Scar was kidding, else we were screwed.

A/N: There you have it, my nest chapter! This week is the last week you can vote in my poll to tell me when to update! Most likely though,I will update on every Friday or Saturday, depending on my homework and social life schedule.


End file.
